A Free Bath
by indiechiquegeek
Summary: What kind of mate would Spain be if he let Romano walk around with food on his face all day? Spamano nekotalia


Romano curled into a content ball on the floor, purring loudly. He'd gotten a special treat that day when he went into the kitchen for lunch; one of his humans had filled his bowl with pasta. Being the Italian cat that he was, he had dashed straight to the bowl, skidding a bit when he rounded a corner, but fixing himself up and going for the bowl again. He had munched happily the whole time, his eyes closed in bliss and purring as he chewed.

He was so bust enjoying his meal that he didn't notice the green-eyed, wavy-furred tom watching him from the doorway, a content smile of his own on his face.

And so Romano found himself curled into a small ball on the living room floor. He was just trying to enjoy an afternoon nap with his full tummy, a sleepy, happy smile gracing his lips. But his attempts at sleep were interrupted by a purring even louder than his own.

Grumbling, he peeked open an eye. He was instantly met with a pair of green ones. He yelped and shot up, darting out for under the couch. When he was there, he trembled a bit before popping his head out.

Spain was halfway across the room, but making his way over quickly, his eyes shining with amusement, and something else. If Romano were human, he would have blushed. As it was, he felt his cheeks heating up.

He hesitantly skirted his way out, then sat on his haunches, nose sticking in the air slightly.

"Shut up, bastard. You just surprised me, is all."

Spain padded closer, his eyes still sparkling. "Aaah, mi gatitio, you're so cute~!" With a happy twitch of his ears, his tongue flicked out across Romano's nose.

The Italian cat flushed even more and batted the other away with his paw. He didn't care what the other cats in the neighborhood said, they weren't the cutest mates on the block! For one, they were both tom-cats, so they could never have kittens- n-not that he wanted any!-, but no one seemed to care. Especially not the slightly-creepy she-cat, Hungary. Hell, Romano only needed someone to protect him from bigger cats, like Russcat, or Turkcat. A-and Spain had always protected him, even when he was a kitten.

A-and, sure, it didn't hurt that the other was so much bigger than him, and was thus comfortable to curl up against most times that he napped, or slept, or just lazed around. A-and he was warm. And their tails always seemed to twine together just perfectly.

Not that Romano noticed whenever they did! (Which was admittedly often…) Or cared!

A-anyway. Spain blinked and stared at his nose playfully, not minding the smack one bit. His tail twitched to one side, then the other. There was a moment of silence, where Romano simply watched the other cat wearily, feeling something coming. And indeed something did. In the next moment, he was on the ground, with Spain standing over him and rubbing his nose into the side of the Italian cat's face.

Romano's tail fumped around frantically behind him as he flailed. "H-hey! Bastardo! You stupid cat, get offa me!" But Spain just kept nuzzling him, his grin felt even through all the fur.

"Mi Romano~ You're so cute! With your pequeño paws and adorable face~!"

Said cat just flushed more and struggled. "Y-you! You idiot! I'm not cute! Or adorable! I'm ferocious!"

Spain grinned wider. "_Fuuuur_-roucious~?" He nuzzled his face into his mate's neck again, purring loudly.

Romano blanched for a moment, stopping all flailing and thrashing about. No way. There was no way that the Spanish cat could be so stupid. But, alas, there was, and the self-satisfied beam on his face only proved it. Like he had just said the most brilliant thing in the world.

He face-pawed and groaned. "Spain. No. Not…whatever it is that you just said." He shimmied out from under the pouting cat that was almost twice his size.

"What? _¿Que?_" He followed after the smaller cat. "I thought it was brilliant!" Which only showed just how low his standards for 'brilliant' were.

"Yes. Exactly. _You_ thought it was brilliant."

A sudden pull on his tail made him stop and jump into the air. He turned around, only to be greeted by the site of Spain, with his tail in his mouth. He flushed impossibly darker and snapped, "What? What do you need?"

His trademark grin back, the green-eyes cat circled around Romano, his tail rubbing against his lover's side. He took a step closer, then another, then another, while the Italian cat just watched. There was something about that smile that he just didn't like, but loved at the same time.

The Spanish cat sat back on his haunches right in front of Romano and stared at him for a moment, until the smaller cat couldn't take it any more. "What?" he snarled half-heartedly.

His grin was back, and he leaned forward again, running his tongue along Romano's cheek, all the way across it, much to the other's (delighted) embarrassment. He gave a short nip and pulled away, his tongue flicking out to swipe across his own nose.

Romano sputtered, taking a step back. "Wh-what- What was that for?" He batted an un-clawed paw at his own face as if to get rid of germs. His mate gave a smug smile and nuzzled his cheek quickly in a cat-kiss.

"You still have some pasta on your face, querido~ Can I help clean you up?"

Romano's face burst into flames. Oh lawsy, how embarrassing. He started rubbing his face with vigor, hoping to not only get any remaining food off, but to perhaps qualm the flames, as well. But Spain quickly caught his paws in his own, making him stop. The bigger cat let out a whine.

"Pleeeaaase, querido? I wanna help you clean up~! Let me give you a bath~!" A bath? A whole bath? Not just cleaning his face off? As embarrassing as the prospect seemed, it also sounded….nice. He could never reach most of himself, anyway. And… who was he to turn down a free bath?

So he grumbled his approval, laying down on the ground as Spain happily bounced over him, going back and forth, trying to decide where to start. He bounded cheerfully over the other, until he started complaining. "Spain. Quit it. Can't I at least get some sleep?" He closed his eyes as the other calmed down.

"Fine. Take your siesta, mi amor~"

"It's not a fucking siesta! You just keep my up all freaking night-" He quickly cut himself off and Spain, being too stupid or distracted to notice, started licking at the other.

He happily started with Romano's face, licking his cheeks and over his nose, then darting his tongue out to run along between his eyes. The Italian cat grumbled, but tried to stay still, definitely _not_ leaning into his touch. Because he'd never do something like that.

It went quickly and quietly, with Spain cleaning most him off, including the areas that he himself could never quite reach, including the back of his neck, and his ears, which he usually skipped over thanks to the stray curl hanging precariously close to one. But Spain had no problems with it, even purposely getting as close as possible as he could to it without sending his mate off into what would undoubtedly be a painful fit. Painful to Spain, of course.

No less than twenty minutes later, and Romano was a reluctantly purring, stretched out on the floor, as Spain used his own paws to clean off his mouth. When he was done, he sleepily curled up behind Romano, letting the other shift so that his head was resting on the Spaniard's stomach. And, even if he were to deny it later, Romano was purring just as loudly as Spain.

And he was perfectly content with that.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Little did the two cats know that, as they drifted to sleep together, in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, stood two slightly amused human males. The shorter one with the curl identical to one of the cat's stood with two tanned arms around his waist and a chin resting in his shoulder. He snorted.

"Do you think that we influenced them to be gay, or they were already that way when we got them?" Lovino dead-panned.

Antonio just laughed and squeezed his arms around his husband's waist tighter.

**A/N: Here's my apology for not having the next chapter of A Wolf Story. I am soooo sorry everything is late, and that this isn't even what you expected. Someone keeps turning off the computer on me. I have my suspicions….**

**Yes, this is my apology for A Wolf Story. However, I'm also finding myself more wrapped up in nekotalia lately. Seriously, where did this obsession come from? I know- a Spamano story I'm reading had some passing GerIta nekotalia, which just piqued my interest. I mean, come on, who couldn't love nekotalia? It's so cute! My current background on my computer is PruCan nekotalia…. I just sat there for five minutes as my computer warmed up and stared at it….**

**Anyway. Seeing as I'm stalled on A Wolf Story ideas, I'm here welcoming you guys to write in with suggestions! Leave a review over there, or send me a PM! Seriously, I love those things. Contact with the outside world, and what-not. **

**What else am I forgetting? How about ideas for a SuFin, PruCan, RoChu, or USUK nekotalia story? I'd love to write one of those….**

**So, leave reviews, PMs, and little internet chocolates! Or else, as one of my favourite authors would say, the dolphins will eat me!**

…**it just doesn't feel right when I say it…..**


End file.
